The twist of time
by PhoenixGalleon16
Summary: What if Elsa was more than just a newcomer in Storybrooke? What if she was there because of Marian's return? And what if Emma's mistake had consequences unforeseen? Post 3x22. This is an AU story. Disclaimer: I do not own the once upon a time characters
1. Prologue

_The twist of time_

The place was empty, she felt it. Or more like, she heard it. There was only silence around her. She was finally free to get out of the urn. Slowly, she reassembled herself. God, that was painful. But she knew it would be nothing compare to what might await her out there.

After she completely emerged from the urn, she looked around. She recognized the place instantly: the barn.

"I'm just next to the stables" she whispered, a small smile appeared on her face when she thought about all the happy moments she had spent there, taking care of the horses.

"But it's not a time to dwell on such frivolous activities" she reminded herself. "Let's see if your powers work the way they used to".

She removed her glove and froze the golden urn in which she had been hidden for a few hours. "That's for being so uncomfortable".

_Why on earth had she suggested that going to the past, to the exact moment and to the exact place where Emma and Hook had returned to their rightful time was the best idea?_ Maybe she should have listened to her sister and just appear in the middle of the streets. No, that was foolish. But, then, Anna always had the craziest ideas.

She actually already missed her and the rest of her family. "Oh shut up, you should move before it's too late" she thought.

She hurried outside the barn and traced her way back at Granny's, leaving a slight trail of snow behind her. Unfortunately, just fifty feet away from her destination, she saw what she had dreaded. A woman's figure was leaving, no, running from the café.

"Okay girl, you better resolve this and fast" she told herself.

The Emma from this time had really screwed up.


	2. Chapter 1

_A few days ago, 2036– Arrendelle_

It was the greatest party ever held in Arrendelle for decades, if not centuries. Everyone was smiling, dancing and simply enjoying the newly restored peace. All was well.

"Papa, how do you find my dress?" shouted Anna, twisting.

Her question was met with a smile. "It's perfect, darling. You look like a princess" responded her father.

"That's because I am" said Anna with her chin up.

"Enough, Anna" sighed her older sister.

Anna looked at her with fury eyes. "Can't you just enjoy the feast for once? You just saved an entire kingdom, the kingdom you just inherited from Papa"

Elsa was about to respond when her father exclaimed "I never ruled it anyway. It has been waiting for a real ruler since my grandfather's time and now…" he looked at his eldest daughter "the people have a wonderful queen to lead them".

Elsa smiled and her tone softened "Okay, you're probably right. I have not been this happy since I left Storybrooke. I arrived to a kingdom in despair and today, I wouldn't leave it for all the gold in the world".

"Speaking of gold" interrupted a blonde woman, "do you know where he is? Mr Gold? There is something I want to discuss with him.

"Well I hope it's not a deal Emma, because it's probably not a good idea to ask for a contract with him after a party night" said a raven-haired woman.

"Oh no Mum, nothing of that sort, I just…" Emma responded before interrupting herself suddenly lost in her thoughts.

"Emma, Emma, are you alright?" Anna exclaimed. "what's happening?"

The room was suddenly met with silence and it took a few minutes for Emma to speak.

"I think… I think I just screwed up. Well, not me, it's just… I just got a vision and it really seems like a memory. Yes, I think a younger version of me –if that makes any sense- just made a HUGE mistake".

"Hmm, maybe the princess wouldn't mind sharing her thoughts with us?" suggested another raven-haired woman, slightly older than the other.

"Regina, I'm not kidding. Remember when Hook and I got trapped in the past?"

"Oh yes … if I remember, you almost erased your parents' meeting just by being so dead clumsy…." joked Regina. But seeing the serious look in the eyes of the savior she added "What did "the young version of you" do this time?".

"Well, I … she decided to change the past and saved a prisoner… When she realized she was changing the history, she took her along with Hook and herself to their present… in Storybrooke".

"Her?"

"The prisoner was a woman, yes…" Emma looked at Robin at Regina's side. It was Marian".

"You must be kidding ?" Elsa interrupted her. "That's impossible, Marian never went to Storybrooke!"

"I know but apparently this was just changed".

Robin stared at Emma with gravity "But… when you and Hook passed through the time portal, Regina and I were only beginning our relationship… I don't know how I would have reacted, seeing my long-dead wife in front of me".

Regina frowned. "Well, let's be honest Robin, you probably wouldn't even have looked back at me...And I would have been heartbroken but I'd have understood it."

Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared at Emma's side "Then, we have got a problem dearie"'.

"What's that?" answered Robin, a bit annoyed by the theatrical tone of the man.

"Well, if my calculations are exact, you and Regina – or more explicitly your former versions- don't have a lot of time before conceiving the very person who just saved this entire land" snapped back Rumplestiltskin, pointing at a frozen Elsa.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for the followers, It makes me very happy !

Watching her mother leaving like that was painful, not only because she was trying to imagine what her mother was feeling right now but also because she knew her father was the cause of this despair. Well, not really, Emma brought back Marian but Elsa had hope her father would not turn away from her mother, unlike what the latter had predicted.

But this was the only reasonable explanation for Regina's escape from Granny's.

Elsa decided she had to talk to her because her mother must desperately be in need of comfort.

She took a step towards the running figure before remembering her mother's words from her time.

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't have to do this you know."<em>

"_We've already discussed it, Mum. I want to. You can't go back yourself. Even with a glamour spell, the past you will notice there is something wrong about you easily. If it was only for a few days then maybe… but I'll probably need more time than that to fix this mess". _

_Regina looked at her daughter with worried eyes. "Remember, if you feel this is hopeless or you're putting yourself in a dangerous situation, use the wand Rumple gave you to recreate a time portal. And if everything is not handled in the next few months, please come back. I want to see you again before… before the disappearance of this land". _

"_Are you not going back to Storybrooke with the others?" asked her daughter. Surely, Arendelle would be doomed but Storybrooke still had a chance to keep up._

_Regina started to pace in the room. "You know we don't have a lot of magic beans anyways. At least, not enough to transport everyone from this kingdom to Storybrooke. And I refuse to let any of your people down. We'll take care of this place until you come back. I wish I was going… I know we have already talked about it but … I feel like I'm giving up on you"._

"_Of course you're not, mum! I know that, everyone knows that. You just can't go. You would be too emotional about that. And you would blow your cover in a second" responded Elsa with an offended tone._

_Regina chuckled but then her face darkened. "Look, I… The past Regina will be probably very different from me. She's not in her evil queen mode anymore and at that time, I had already grown on a spiritual level. She probably won't kill Marian or Emma but… I bet she wishes she did. I didn't say anything at the party. However, I do hope Emma's mistake hasn't awakened _evil thoughts _in this Regina. Well, as long as it's just thoughts… But be careful, don't put yourself in danger. I don't know how the past me will react if she finds out about your real identity. She might not believe you, or perhaps she will be angrier towards Emma and everyone if she understands the consequences Emma's mistake will cause if she and Robin are not back together by November". _

_Elsa nodded. "Alright, I will be careful. But I will also try to help her. I mean, I don't think you can go back to being the Evil Queen but still, I will make sure that doesn't happen. And if she's angry at Papa, well at the past Robin, I will kick his ass myself to prevent her from making a mistake!"_

_Her mother was about to open her mouth when Elsa added "__Don't worry mum, I will be gentle. I don't want him to hate me before my birth. __Anyway, you said the past Regina must not learn my identity. Then… we should probably go back to what we were doing, shouldn't we? Because, if I leave for the past with my real face…" She pointed at her face, encircled by long dark hair. "People will know I'm your daughter within seconds"_

_Regina smiled. She gestured towards her daughter and a light smoke left her hand to wrap Elsa who reappeared as a blond hair young woman with grey-blue eyes. _

"_I had to change your eyes too. Robins are very recognizable and we want you to be above suspicion", said Regina before adding with a small smile on her face "But I couldn't help but let the dimples. Those are just too adorable"._

_Elsa rolled her eyes. _

"_Thank you mom… I love you". _

_Regina took her daughter in her arms and whispered in her ear "I love you too my darling"._

* * *

><p>Elsa's thoughts went back to her surroundings. "I should probably let her alone for tonight. And find a place to go to".<p>

She decided to make her way back to the barn for the night, where she would have time to think about her next move.

However, as she turned to leave, she was met by a familiar voice.

"_What are you doing here?"_


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews ! I just wanted to say that I'm very aware that I might confuse some and I'm letting some points in my story unspoken for now. Most of them will be answer throughout the chapters but, I assume I might forget some points so if you have any question, do not hesitate to ask in PM or in the reviews! I will answer you in PM (sorry for the guests) if I believe it's not a "spoiler" or I will reply that you will have your answer later on in the story. Also, I'm French and my beta-reader is currently not available so I'm sorry ifor my mistakes and if you want to help me, you're welcome !

* * *

><p>Elsa was quite taken aback at the view of her older brother, standing in front of her, waiting for her answer with suspicious eyes.<p>

"Ugh.. sorry?"

"You heard me. What are you doing here? I recognize you, you're the Ice Queen. Are you from the past?"

"That's quite a lot of questions to ask, don't you think? And by the way, I'm not the Ice Queen and I've been here since the second curse".

She didn't like to lie to her brother but he was asking too many questions and she couldn't just blow her cover 5 minutes after landing in the past. The problem was that Henry, like her Henry from the future, seemed to have inherited Emma's superpower.

"I can see you're not telling the truth, you know".

"I assure you I'm not here to harm anyone here, Hen.. err young man".

"Young man?! You must be like 10 years older than me, no more! Anyway, you seem to be sincere. So I will repeat my question". His voice softened "What are you doing here?"

Elsa knew she had to get Henry to trust her if she wanted to be able to approach her mother in that time. He might even be the only one she trusted at the moment.

"Listen. You're right. I'm not being completely sincere with me. But I swear it's for the best. Something got destroyed and I have to fix it. And telling the truth about my whereabouts might ruin everything".

Henry stared at her for a few seconds before deciding he might give her a chance.

"Okay. But I warn you, I'll be watching you. And if you do one thing I find too suspicious, I will…"

"Tell the Charmings, alright".

His eyes widened.

"You know them?!"

She chuckled at her brother's reaction. His mistrust was maybe a bit too exacerbated.

"Well, they're quite the celebrities in town, aren't they?"

He laughed.

"You remind me someone I know", he said, his smile fading. "I must go, I've got something to do. See you soon. And don't forget…"

"You're watching me, I got it" interrupted Elsa. To be fair, if having her brother looking at her suspiciously was quite unpleasant to say the least, a part of her was happy he was looking after her.

Elsa looked at him while he was heading toward Regina's mansion.

She wished she was there too, comforting her.

She had not always had a good relationship with her mother. There had been tough days, especially during her teenage years. After all, when it came to her, the expression "the apple does not fall far from the tree" was quite convenient and two women made from the same mold could cause quite some "heated" discussions. But with time, their relationship had eased and today, Regina and Elsa were as close as one could hope.

Even if she kept reminding herself that the woman who just left the café was only a past version of her mother, that the real one was awaiting her return in Arendelle, she couldn't help but wonder how painful their meeting here would be.

* * *

><p>So... I must admit I'm not completely satisfied with Henry's reaction. I would have expected him to be a bit more wary, especially since what happened with Pan and Zelena but I needed him to trust his little sister here. And isn't he the truest believer : ) ?!<p>

And Happy Birthday to Lana!


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews, it really makes me happy! And thank you for reading my story!

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Storybrooke<em>

Although sleeping in the barn had seemed a good idea at first, it revealed quite uncomfortable and Elsa soon decided to find a new refuge. But before, she had to change.

She had thought about almost everything in her hurry to leave, about the glamour spell, a story she would use to make up for her sudden arrival in the town but she had forgotten about her dress, a beautiful sky blue dress she was wearing to celebrate the new peace in her kingdom and the defeat of her enemy. Surely, it wasn't the kind of clothes fitted for someone who wanted to be discreet.

She waved her hand before her and smirked at the simple but elegant clothing. She had always had a preference for the clothes she wore in the land without magic, although she would die for some of the mother's queen outfits.

Suddenly, her body reminded her how hungry she was. She frowned.

"Too bad I can't make a feast appear. Thankfully I've brought some supplies with me".

She reached for her small handbag under her clothes on which she had casted an undetectable extension charm before her departure.

She ate some of her supplies and then left to find a shelter. While passing the stables, she thought about a small cabin her father had told her about.

She was more accustomed to living in a mansion or in a castle but she had always treasured the nights her family would spend in the forest, sleeping under tents or beneath the stars.

She headed for the forest and felt its smell engulf her as she crossed the edge of the forest.

Of course, Arendelle was a fascinating place and she would often wander through the pines forests spreading at the bottom of high mountains and crossed by deep blue lakes. But she had not realized until now how much she had missed the quietness of Storybrooke's forest.

She knew this forest was there long before the curse (and had even threatened to swallow the entire town once, when her mother's trigger had be activated) but still, for her, it was the most magical place in Storybrooke and acted like a reminder of the land the town inhabitants were from.

While on the road to the cabin, she caught herself daydreaming about the day her father had help her build her own treehouse. The treehouse was nowhere near beautiful but it had been one of her happiest memory with her father so far.

"And I hope there will be other bright days to come".

So after much pondering, she decided to go check on the past Robin.

She walked for several minutes through the woods before finding the Merry men's camp. She had contemplated using magic to get near the camp but she had finally chosen to walk instead, because she was a bit anxious someone might surprise her it.

She hid behind a tree in order to look for her father.

Finding Roland had been quite easy because even if she had not known him as a child, she'd have recognized her brother's big chocolate eyes and curly hair from thousands.

However, if she had felt joy when meeting Henry, the sight in front of her hurt her. Indeed, a woman was holding the little boy in her arms and it wasn't Elsa's mother. This aroused mixed feelings in Elsa's heart. Indeed, Marian seemed to be a nice woman and Roland looked very happy. But still, the fact that Roland's smiles were not directed at Regina pained Elsa and even – to her own surprise – angered her. After all, the only mother she had known for Roland had been her own.

In order to stay calm, she decided to move in order to find her father. However, she came to a halt when she heard a loud voice just near her.

"You killed her!"

And Elsa had no choice but to hear exactly what she had been dreading.

* * *

><p>I want to apologize for the end of this chapter but I've been rewatching the season 1 and I just don't think Outlaw Queen is going to face the Marian problem the same way Snowing did with Kathryn. Especially when we know that the Evil Queen killed Marian (confirmed by Lana and Sean). But don't worry this is Outlaw Queen endgame (so will be the show, I'm certain of it –pixie dust never lies!)<p>

And if you want to know my point of view on Regina's struggle based on Lana's answer (to me! –still fangirling, sorry), you might want to look at my one-shot – I make my own destiny :)


	6. Chapter 5

So sorry for taking so long to update ! Life took over and I wasn't pleased with this scene so I wrote it again and again. The good news is that I just finish my internship so hopefully I'll have time to update more often! Thank you for sticking with this fanfiction and I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

><p>« You killed her ! »<p>

« Robin, you knew who I was back in the Enchanted Forest from the beginning, I never lied to you ! I killed hundreds of people, ripped children from their home! She was…she was one among many others! »

Elsa, hidden behind a big trunk, couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother had killed her father's wife when she had been in crazy evil queen mode?! She was sure her mother never knew about that. After all, from what Elsa knew about her parents' life in the Enchanted Forest, Robin's had been the life of an outlaw, running from knights –including her mother's black knights. Thinking about it, it wasn't unlikely that Marian had crossed the Evil Queen's paths. But Elsa couldn't help but think, as evil as Regina had been at that time, Marian surely did something to get herself executed.

"But Regina, she's my wife, Roland's mother!"

"Do you think it doesn't pain me? But how was I supposed to know that? And anyway, you perfectly know I used to do unspeakable things to anyone I caught helping Snow-White!"

So here was the justification. Marian had been reckless enough to stand against her mother's desire for revenge when she was the evil queen.

"I'm not proud of this but this is who I was. Who I am".

Robin replied gently. "Don't say that. I know you've changed. But…do you regret it? Killing Marian?

"Don't be absurd, she's not even dead. She's actually very much alive".

"Regina… if you had killed her, would you regret it?"

The voices stopped for a few seconds. Finally, Regina sighed.

"I'm glad Roland has a mother. But …what do you want to hear Robin? Why bother about a past no longer real? You know I would make a different choice now. But if you want me to say that I'm glad Emma rescued her and thus prevented your wife from dying at my hands, I won't. How would you have reacted if Daniel had suddenly reappeared out of nowhere and I wouldn't even have spared you a glance? You want me to be completely honest? If I was given the choice now, of course I wouldn't kill her. But, at that time, in the enchanted forest … I wish I did".

Elsa knew there were hidden words within her mother's speech because she had known her for 21 years. She knew Regina was happy Roland got his mother back but that she had been heartbroken to see Robin run towards Marian and to hear Roland call her 'mama'. After all, because of Marian's return, she was without her love. But the truth was, despite Robin being Regina's soul mate and the first person she had opened up to for years, he didn't know her enough yet to understand the unspoken lines.

"I beg your pardon ?!"

Elsa felt they were reaching a deadlock situation. She had to intervene before it was too late. So she did what her guts told her to.

But being a magical child born from true love, trusting her guts meant one thing: magic.

Elsa gestured towards a tree next to her parents and froze it, stopping their argument and making them turn to see who had cause the freezing.

Elsa didn't wait to throw her hand at another tree, and another, all of this while crying for help, making it look like it was completely out of her control.

She started to create a small icing storm out of thin air before Regina, who had finally detected the source of this bustle, reacted and imprisoned Elsa's hands with a magical rope.

Elsa immediately stopped, looking at Robin and Regina with panicked eyes. If she wanted to get close to her parents, appearing like the new threat in town was certainly not going to help but she had to be the source of a problem sufficiently important to make her future parents put their differences aside. To do so, everyone had to believe she was having difficulties controlling her powers.

Regina narrowed her eyes before approaching Elsa warily.

"Who are you? And how did you get these powers?"

Elsa stared at her and wondered why on earth she had decided to go for this crazy idea. Anna would be proud, surely.

* * *

><p>Thank for reading ! Don't hesitate to review :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Hello guys! Thank you for all the nice reviews and sorry for the delay ! I've been in holidays and I couldn't find the time to write. But here is the new chapter! I've just finished writing the next one which will be a bit longer than usual. I hope you'll enjoy it as well as this one!

* * *

><p>Elsa had to find a way to convince her parents that she was not a newcomer determined to destroy Storybrooke but simply a lost girl who couldn't manage to control her magic.<p>

"My name is Elsa. And…"

She knew she couldn't fool her mother and pretend the magic had just decided to erupt from her hands but at the same time, she couldn't say someone taught her because otherwise, why on earth would she be unable to control it? She had to find a story that rang true. And she couldn't risk telling the truth without messing up with the past.

Lying to her parents, just in front of their faces seemed weird. Not that she had never tried to hide the truth from them during her early years - especially when it concerned broken toys or messy living room resulting from quarrel with her sister. But they had always been able to read her mind. She hoped they wouldn't be capable of that kind of magic right now, in this forest.

So to give her the best possible odds, she decided to tell them a half truth.

"I don't even remember not having magic. I've had these powers since childhood. But … I wasn't allowed to use them. My parents thought it was dangerous".

"Well, they were quite right I believe… you could have killed someone if it wasn't for Regina…" said Robin, who looked at Regina with confused eyes.

Regina glanced at him and replied sharply. "Magic is even more dangerous if you don't know how to control it".

To prevent a new argument, Elsa interrupted.

"I manage to keep it inside most of the time but… My magic always tends to spring up when I get emotional". Usually, my family knows how to calm me down but… I was travelling alone when the second curse was launched, when we were sent to this new land. I've tried to look for them here but they were at home so I wasn't able to find them".

As she spoke, she realized how much this statement was true –apart from the fact she didn't land in Storybrooke with the second curse.

Born from true love, she had always had magic in her and her mother had helped her to use it properly. But if she had managed to do little tricks when she was a child, her teenage years had brought her and her relatives worry. She had had trouble controlling her powers when feeling emotional and only with serious efforts and strong support from her family had she been able to control her magic again.

Furthermore, she was away from her loved ones and didn't know if she would be able to reunite with them.

With honest tears threatening to escape from her eyes, she added "I don't know if I will see ever them again". Indeed, this depended of the two people standing in front of her.

Regina looked at the young woman with sympathy.

She felt responsible for the launching of the new curse and she knew how it felt to be separated from a loved one. Actually, even if she had Henry back in her life, the event of the previous night at the dinner had left her with a hole in her heart. She was now without her love even if he was standing at her side at that moment. Moreover, for a reason she couldn't explain, she wanted to trust the young girl.

Regina granted a smile at Elsa and released Elsa's wrists from the magical rope. "Then, you're quite lucky to have crossed my path. As you've seen, I happen to know how to use magic. It's not safe for yourself and for any of us to keep the magic inside of you. It can lead to disaster when the magic takes control of your body. I will help you to control your powers so that you will be able to contain them even when feeling emotional.

Elsa looked at Regina's face. "Really?" she said in disbelief. So her own mother would be the one to help her to "control" her magic… again. It felt strange but, at the same time, looked quite fun.

Regina chuckled and nodded. "Yes, if you promise to stay away from my apple tree at first. And… where have you been staying since our arrival in this town?"

Elsa was a bit taken aback but managed to say "I was staying in an old treehouse at the earth of the forest. It's not so much but I didn't have any money from this land when we landed here and my father taught me how to survive on my own. The only problem was when the flying monkeys were prowling around the woods".

That was the moment Robin chose to speak. "You should have come at my merry men's camp. We would have provided you with food and shelter".

"I… I didn't want to bother".

"Elsa, that's not a permanent solution. You can't stay in the forest by yourself, especially with your powers, when you should be getting used to living in Storybrooke" Regina proclaimed.

"I'm the mayor of this town and this is my duty to help you find a place to stay. For now, your magic is too unstable so you have to stay under supervision. You can stay at my house if you want to".

Elsa looked stunned but she replied. "Oh… thank you. It's really nice. I hope I won't bother then. I promise I won't stay long. I can help, find a job and –"

Regina cut her off, smiling. "You can stay as long as you want".

After all, she was herself very lonely at the moment. To have someone permanently at the mansion, in addition to Henry who stayed sometimes at the unCharmings' apartment, might procure some enjoyable moments. She realized she had not even introduced herself. "I'm Regina Mills by the way. And this is Robin Hood. So… deal?"

Elsa smiled from ear to ear, dimples appearing on her cheeks.

"Deal, Regina".

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think : )!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! This chapter is a bit longer than expected but I hope that's for the better :). I had a busy week but I intend to write many chapters this week and hope I'll be able to post them soon! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Elsa had been at Regina's mansion for one night when she saw Henry again.<p>

He had decided to inquire after his mother's well-being daily to show her she didn't have to face this alone. When he caught a glimpse of Elsa, his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to shout something but to Elsa's surprise, he didn't and simply acted as if he was meeting Elsa for the first time.

Henry informed his mother and Elsa that the latter's loose of control over her magic had not gotten unnoticed as unusual trails of snow had been found by the Charmings in the streets of Storybrooke and near the barn.

Regina looked at Elsa.

"Well, it appears you'll have to bring an explanation, young lady", she said.

Henry held a gasp and stared at Elsa with a confusing look. He had laughed at Elsa when she had called him "young man". However, now, he couldn't help noticing that his mother had used almost the same old-fashioned designation. He had heard her use it many times before but he had the feeling it wasn't a coincidence.

Elsa tried to avoid his look, for she was afraid her eyes might show too much. But she knew she owed Henry an explanation for her presence at the mansion and she had already confessed him she was there to repair something broken. Henry had always been clever and it wouldn't be long until he puts all the pieces together. Surely, a serious discussion will be needed.

Despite his suspicion, it seems that Henry thought the same, for he didn't insist.

They were about to leave for the Charmings' apartment, where Regina hoped she wouldn't see Emma, when a knock on the door was heard.

"We were actually about to come to see you" Regina told Snow and David as they stepped inside the house.

Snow gave Elsa a reassuring look.

"We were told you had a guest who can shed light on the sudden drop of temperature in town".

Elsa gave Snow a small smile. Surely, Robin had been the one to tell them about Elsa's magic but Snow had been mindful enough to not pronounce his name in front of Regina. Her godmother hadn't changed one bit. Well, of course in the future, she had aged but her eyes were still warm and full of hope, just as they were at this exact moment. She felt sorry to lie to her but she knew Snow would understand if she knew about her motives.

"I'm sorry for all this mess. I was able to control my magic when I was in the enchanted forest and when I lived in the woods after the second curse but now… I just can't explain it. I don't want to hurt anyone, I swear".

Snow took a step towards Elsa and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean to make any trouble", Snow said before being interrupted by her husband.

"Snow, don't forget about Zelena …"

Regina glared at him, offended that he couldn't trust her judgment.

"If she had meant any harm, she would have taken advantage of the situation while we're all dealing with Zelena", she snapped.

David sighed but acknowledged Regina had a point.

"I'm teaching her how to control her powers. The ice won't be an issue for long", Regina added.

"Really? Regina, that's great, it will allow you to take your mind off… off your mayor duties" Snow exclaimed.

"Snow, please, spare me the embarrassed looks"

Suddenly, Henry turned towards Elsa.

"Care to join me for a walk? I can show you the town."

Elsa looked at Henry with a mix of emotions in her eyes.

"I'd be delighted, Henry"

Henry and Elsa had left the house for five minutes when Elsa decided to break the silence.

"So, I suppose you want some explanation, don't you?"

"You clearly owe me that. Tell me who you really are and why you're here".

Elsa stopped walking, apparently in deep thoughts. She had to work this out. What was she supposed to say? The entire truth? This would certainly alter the future since her own Henry, her caring big brother never heard about Elsa going in the past. Or did he? He had never told her anyway so she couldn't take the risk of leaving with Henry knowing about his sister's future, about their future.

"Henry, you know I wasn't brought by the second curse" she conceded. "But as for living at your mother's right now, I assure you I'm simply there to learn to control my magic better. You've seen the trails of snow… this isn't something I fully understand".

But the boy stood on his grounds. "Last time I talked to you, you also tried to trick me. You admitted you're not fully honest but you didn't tell me anything. Today, I find you at my mother's house, when she's alone and clearly not herself and then I realize you talk like her, you use the same phrasal…"

"Henry, you never went to the enchanted forest, you don't know how people speak".

"My mother is the only person I heard talk like that. And it's not like she's the only royal I know. So you recognize you're the Ice Queen?"

"I … I recognize I am a royal. But I'm not from the Enchanted Forest" Elsa admitted. She remembered that saying more would put the future of her whole family and inhabitants of her kingdom at risk. She wanted to pretend that she was just a little girl when she met Regina for the first time, before she married King Leopold…

But Henry wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Stop it! Stop trying to hide something from me! All my life people have been hiding things from me. First, my mother made me think I was crazy for believing the inhabitants of Storybrooke were fairytale characters. Then, Emma lied about my father and I was tricked by my great-grandfather who was in fact a complete sociopath. When I came back from New York, people tried to hold on information from me on this town because I didn't remember. You might think your secrete mission or whatever gives you the right to hide something from me but it doesn't! Now, I want know everything or I swear you're going to have to answer not only to me but to my whole family. And if there is something you have to know about my family, it's that each of them will do everything to protect the town from someone they see as a threat".

Elsa opened her mouth but her eyes started to fill my tears for her brother. She had never realize how much he had endured in his teenage years, when she had never been kept aside, except concerning her father's past as a royal. She then looked at the ground and laughed nervously. "Oh I know that".

"And how, if I may?" Henry snapped.

"Henry, you have to promise me you will never say anything to anyone on that matter. It's highly important that you don't. I know it sound dramatic but thousands of lives depend on you keeping this to yourself."

"Just answer me".

Elsa sighed. "Do you even hear what I say?!"

Her words were met by silence but Henry continued to glare at her.

"Fine" she said. "I do know that because… because I'm part of this family. Or more like, I will be part of it".

Henry sneered. "Is this some kind of joke? Honestly I know my family tree is the weirdest you would find in all the lands but really, you think you're gonna wriggle out of this by claiming you're part of my family? And let me guess, you're the daughter of my cousin's great-grandmother or something like that?"

Elsa knew Henry was hurt but she was after all her mother's child … and she had a temper.

"Oh come on Henry! I thought you're supposed to be the truest believer?! Can you at least listen to me? I know our family tree is the messiest ever, actually you were the first to tell me about it. Well, you will be but only if firstly) you let me finish, secondly) you keep your mouth shut about it".

"Or what you won't exist or something like that?!" Henry asked.

"Exactly. Your mother, Emma, already put me in danger. I have to fix her mess because she never thinks about the consequences. Well, it's difficult to explain but in the timeline where I'm from, she didn't interfere and I was born. But my timeline is currently on the verge of explosion and if I don't put everything back on track… It will just disappear. So will I".

Henry stared at her, as if he were proceeding her words and he suddenly gasped in realization.

"Wait… no way! Really? I mean, this thing my mother did… it's bringing Marian in Storybrooke, isn't it? That's why you're here? You being at Regina's house and having magical abilities, this isn't a coincidence, isn't it?"

Elsa smirked. "No it isn't Henry".

Suddenly, she felt arms embracing her. Oh, how she had missed Henry's protectiveness.

"Welcome here, little sister".

* * *

><p>So that's it, Henry knows! I wasn't sure I'd follow this direction but at the end, I thought it would be better for my story and anyway, I had a lot of fun writing it!<p>

That's a different subject but I've been thinking for season 4... (potential spoiler, you've been warned) the extended synopsis says that Marian had been PRESUMED dead in the previous timeline (before they used to say she was dead)... What if that means she was always supposed to go to the future (and thus, supposed to be the obstacle in outlawqueen road to true love)? Give me your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 8

**College starts in three weeks for me and I know I might not take the time to write everything once it begins so I'll finish writing this story by the beginning of season 4! . Also, in this chapter you'll learn more about Elsa's past. However, I won't go into details because this will be the object of another chapter later.**

* * *

><p>Henry had thousands of questions and trying to answer each of them revealed quite complicated for Elsa.<p>

"No offense but I wouldn't have imagine Regina and Robin's daughter as blond."

Elsa smiled. "You thought right. Our mother had to cast a glamour spell on me. Otherwise, everyone here would have guessed I was related to her."

"Elsa, I'd love to see the real you! Can't you remove this "mask" and cast it again afterwards?"

Elsa gave him a serious look. "Henry, I don't think that's a good idea… please, promise me you'll find a way to forget everything about me once I succeed and go back to my time".

Henry laughed. "But Elsa, can't you see? Maybe I knew it all along. Maybe I just hid this from you".

"Maybe but I can't take this risk Henry. We can't".

"Okay" Henry sighed. "I'll find a way. But that's really awesome! When do we get started?"

"We ? Henry, this is something I must do alone. This doesn't have to be your -…"

"Come on Elsa! Are you always that serious? Why do you need to do this by yourself? You said something about the inhabitants of your kingdom being in great trouble if you're not born. What does it mean?"

Elsa didn't answer for a few seconds and then said earnestly "I won't go into details because this isn't necessary and we don't really have time before your family starts to worry about your absence. After all, you're with the girl who can't control her magic…"

She paused, as if looking for the right words to begin her story.

"Well … A few years ago, I discovered I was the heir to a kingdom called Arrendelle. I was told a woman had dethroned my great-grandfather fifty years ago and had been ruling the kingdom ruthlessly since then, killing everyone who question her politics and stood in the way of her quest for more power… This isn't like our mother Henry. As evil as she was when she wanted to kill Snow-White, her purpose wasn't to become more and more powerful. But this woman had a real lust for power… and immortality. Apparently, I was the only one who could overthrow her and after rough battles, I did. Time is a very peculiar item, Henry. I don't know if someone else will be able to defeat her, should I never be conceived".

"So, if I understand it correctly, you're some kind of savior like my mum –Emma?"

Elsa chuckled. "Something like that, yes, apart from the whole curse thing. But it's also because it was my responsibility, as Robin's heir".

Before Henry could open his mouth to formulate a question, she continued.

"Yes Henry he's a royal too. After all, he's known as Robin of Locksley, isn't it?"

"Alright, that's a lot information to swallow… But don't worry; your secret is safe with me. What happened to the woman? Did you kill her?"

"No, she was imprisoned somewhere safe, where she won't be able to harm anyone anymore. You see, she was a powerful witch obsessed with the idea of becoming immortal. She was ready to do everything to stop the effects of time on her. She actually made unspeakable things to slow them down. But when she realized her magic couldn't help her anymore, she became crazier, if that's possible… That's when I was sent to Arrendelle to defeat her".

Henry's eyes widened.

"You were able to defeat her because you have powerful magic, haven't you? Our mother can use magic. Even light magic, I've seen her. She broke a curse with true love's kiss without her heart, can you believe it?

He paused and then started to speak at a frantic pace.

"Wait…my mum and Robin Hood? You're a child born from true love, aren't you?"

Elsa nodded at her brother's ability to put all the pieces together so quickly.

"Yes Henry. And what they have… it's not just true love you see. This is quite funny actually because for years, I've been told this story again and again… and only now do I realize what it means. They're soulmates, each of them is a perfect match for each other. It doesn't mean they can't choose to not be together, you can always choose your own destiny Henry. But it means they have been destined to be together since their birth. Destiny has already conspired for their paths to cross twice... But time is a funny thing and this whole time travel might have doomed their future".

Henry cleared his throat. "And with it, the future of all the inhabitants of Arrendelle and those who fought with you to take the witch down".

"Exactly".

"Then, I think it's time for us to start operation lobsters!" Henry exclaimed.

Elsa looked at Henry questioningly. "I… I don't like seafood".

Henry sighed, looking slightly annoyed.

"When you go back to the future, remind me to catch you up on Friends!"

They chuckled and walked towards Regina's mansion, both of their hearts filled with a new spark of hope.

* * *

><p>When Henry and Elsa came back, they found the house empty. However, it wasn't long until Regina entered her mansion with a darkened look on her face.<p>

"Mum, are you alright?" asked Henry in a worried tone.

Regina looked at her son but something was missing in her eyes, like if she had seen a ghost and wasn't really in the moment. "Of course Henry, you don't have anything to worry about".

Elsa knew something was off with her mother but couldn't say what. Apparently Henry had felt it too because he approached and squeezed his mother's hand gently.

"Mum, I can say something is wrong. You can trust me… as much as I trust you now" He glanced at Elsa "And you can trust Elsa too".

Regina suddenly looked at Elsa, apparently noticing her presence and cleared her throat.

"Henry, I'm fine. End of the discussion".

But Henry wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"Mum, I trust you but if you don't tell me what's going on, you'll let me no choice but to tell Emma".

"Henry, I told you, this isn't any of your concerns! "

"Should I call her right now or…?"

Regina sighed.

"Fine. I paid a visit to Sidney, that's all you need to know". Regina looked at her son with a determined look. "I didn't ask him to kill anyone for me if that's what you're wondering. I simply need to know what I'm dealing with."

Henry softened his tone.

"Mum, this isn't the solution, you know that. I know it's hard but you're a hero now and that's not how heroes deal with things".

"Well, right now being a hero isn't my cup of tea Henry. You have to understand that this is new for you. I don't know how to face something that annoys me without blowing up everything. This isn't me!"

That's the moment Elsa chose to intervene. She knew it would appear awkward for a foreign eye but she simply couldn't stand seeing her mother so lonely when she would have been so happy at that moment, has the timeline been respected.

Elsa took the hand Henry wasn't holding and whispered.

"On the contrary. 'Finding inner strength and doing what is right in the face of adversity'*. I cannot think of any person who personifies this more than you, Regina.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! This was supposed to be only the beginning of this chapter but at the end, I chose to spill it in half. The next chapter will deal with the first scene I imagined when I got the idea for this story so I can't wait to write it and for you to read it !<strong>

**Special thank you to my favorite American Lindsey who found the name of the operation. For those who don't know Friends by heart like her, look on the internet, you'll find it quite appropriate for this kind of "operation" ;). Big Lana's hug to you dearie!**

***Stephen King about Harry Potter**


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! So this is the first scene I imagined for this story... I hope you'll like it!

On a side note, I've been watching S1 and S2 again and in Lacey Rumple does a weird face at the mention of Robin Hood by the Sheriff of Nottingham + in heart of Darkness, he gives Snow Robin's bow to kill Regina. What if he was watching Regina when she was at the entrance of the tavern with Tinkerbell. After all, he wanted (and needed) Regina to lose all hope for love and that day she had expressly told him she wanted to stop her lessons with him. And killing the queen with her soulmate's weapon is exactly the kind of things the old Rumple would do. And he said himself that he was "an enemy of love". Okay I don't want to bother you longer with my theory but please tell me what you think and don't lose the OutlawQueen faith!

* * *

><p>A few days had pasted and Elsa's magic was still raising questions. Henry and Elsa had decided the latter's lessons with Regina would be the best way to keep their mother busy and to make sure her broken heart didn't lead her to make bad choices again.<p>

However, it was Elsa who could feel her own heart filling with anger day after day. It wasn't just anger, it was also sadness and most of all disappointment towards her father who had returned to Marian. He had given up on his rising feelings for the queen and, even if Elsa knew she was being irrational, she couldn't help but feel betrayed and abandoned.

That's why she had decided today was the day to have a serious discussion with the prince of thieves.

She told Regina she needed to get some of the things she had left at "her cabin". Regina had offered to take her in the woods, claiming it wasn't safe to go there by herself but Elsa had assured she didn't mind walking alone and actually enjoy the familiarity of the woods. At her words, sadness had appeared in Regina's eyes and her heart had tensed even more for her mother.

When Elsa arrived at the camp, she was immediately greeted by Robin who enquired about her lessons and asked if she was getting used to living in the town.

Elsa smiled, thinking to herself that it might be a way for Robin to ask about Regina's well-being.

Elsa noticed that, despite the fact that he was in his thirties, he looked extremely tired and somehow older than her own father in the future.

"I'm fine and discovering all the wonders of this world is quite pleasant I must say" she assured him. "And the lessons go off well. I still have a lot to learn before I can finally control my magic but Regina is an excellent teacher. And a good friend too, I am coming to really like her".

Robin bit his lower lip, suddenly embarrassed. "I can understand that".

The blonde stared at him, determined to hide her feelings for the moment. She had a mission and she had no intention to ruin it. Her whole family counted on her.

"Robin, I was wondering… I'd understand it if you don't want me close to the threes right now but … I've always wanted to take archery lessons and given your reputation… Oh no forget about it, I'm sure you don't have the time for this, with your wife back and all –"

"It's okay". Robin interrupted her, glancing at Marian who was near the fire camp, laughing with some of the merry men.

Elsa noticed he looked confused and couldn't help herself asking if he was alright and if he really didn't mind.

Robin's eyes went back to hers but there was still confusion and … sadness?

"Don't worry Elsa, I've got all the time you'll need. Are you ready to start?"

Elsa smiled from ear to ear at his response and they left the camp to find a place to practice.

After several shots, Elsa came to a conclusion: despite thinking it would be easy to pretend she was a complete crap at archery, actually doing it was another story.

When Robin had corrected her position and given her advices, she had shot her arrow in the center of her target.

"Wow, that wasn't something I expected" exclaimed Robin, astonished. "You're quite good at it. Excellent to be honest. Are you sure you never shot an arrow before ?"

Elsa chuckled and a sly grin appeared on her face, the kind of smiles only Locksley had the secrets of. "I've got that in my blood".

"I beg your pardon? You said-"

"Oh I mean, I never shot an arrow before but I've seen my father doing it. He's really good at it". Elsa hastened to add.

Robin smiled, dimples appearing on his face.

"Well, he must be if you acquired his skill just by looking at him".

Elsa stared at him and put her bow on the floor.

"Robin, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Elsa, if-"

But Elsa didn't leave him time to finish his sentence and asked, on a sharper tone than she intended, her eyes turning to dark grey. "Why did you leave her?"

Robin didn't have to ask who Elsa was talking about. But he appeared visibly upset when he answered her.

"Elsa I'm sorry but I don't think this is any of your –"

"On the contrary, I think this is of anyone's concern when it comes to upsetting the former evil queen".

Robin's tone escalated, as if scolding her. "You might be living with her Elsa but apparently you haven't realized she changed. She's not the person she used to be and there is no way she's going to go back to being evil".

Elsa sneered but she didn't answered right away, unwilling to cause her mother any trouble and trying to control the bitterness building little by little in her chest.

"I do believe in Regina's redemption, believe me. I actually think she has more light than any of us. But you can't affirm she's not going to go back to her old habits, especially when you left her at the very moment she was starting to be really happy. You have no right to do so."

Robin opened his mouth to answer but he was a wise man, wiser than the young woman in front of him.

Finally he spoke gently.

"Is it as bad as you make it looked like?"

Elsa was so annoyed that she wanted to shake him until he would forget where he was.

She answered wryly. "No, I'm actually making it up just to bother you. Of course it is". She wanted to say she had never seen her like that but she held the words at the last moment. "Why did you have to leave her like that Robin? Regina doesn't speak to me but I know, I feel that there was something going on between us, something strong".

Robin looked at his wrist dreamily.

"Believe me when I say that every single day, my first thoughts are directed towards her. Please, don't make it seem like it was easy for me to do what I did. But I couldn't leave the woman I married on her own. And this has nothing to do with the fact the evil queen almost killed her, I swear. It was simply my duty to do the honorable thing".

At this moment, Elsa went wild.

"Honorable thing, excuse me?! You may pretend you're a thief with honor but letting the woman you have feeling for to join a woman you don't love anymore or at least not like you used to be, that's not being an honorable man, that's… that's cowardice!

Robin tried to respond to express his disproval towards Elsa's choice of words but she didn't let him speak.

"You're hurting the both of them and you don't even admit it! And it's clear your actions will have consequences you can't even foresee! Look at you; you look like you haven't slept for days! Think about Roland, do you think you're being a great example for him right now?! "

She knew she had gone too far mentioning her brother but she had been unable to retain the words and deep down, she felt that Roland wasn't the only Locksley child she was worried about.

"Oh no, Elsa, don't you dare –"

But Robin's words were only met by the distinctive magical smoke which had come to get on his nerves.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm a little nervous about this chapter because I'm going to write from Robin's point of view which is harder than usual for me. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Robin had decided to stay in the forest a little bit after Elsa's sudden departure. The girl's words had upset him so much that he was afraid he could get mad at everyone including his own family if he returned at the merry men's camp before being able to calm down.<p>

He was still resentful towards Elsa. This girl had no right to talk about his son, his own blood. However, even if he was still angry, he couldn't help but feel she might be right about his little boy. The fact that she was blaming him was misplaced but he realized he might not have been the father he used to be since Marian's return. It wasn't Marian's fault but he hadn't had a single night of good rest and he and his no longer-dead wife had kept arguing over and over. Most of the time, they tried to wait until the little boy was asleep to argue but they had often been interrupted by the sound of the little boy, eyes still red of sleep, entering in their room.

And most of the times, the source of their argument was the same: Regina. Marian reproached Robin for his relationship with Regina, which she had come to learn about on her first night in Storybrooke, always telling him that she was a monster who would have killed her if it wasn't for Emma's intervention, while Robin kept reminding her that Regina was no longer as evil as she used to be and that he had made the choice to stay at her side –which infuriated Marian even more.

"This isn't like it used to be" Robin thought to himself, referring not only to the good moments he spent with Marian more than three decades ago but also to his change of heart.

He wasn't sure how Elsa had been able to see through him when himself didn't quite understand the nature of his feelings towards his the queen.

Or didn't he? He had mourned his wife for decades, telling stories to Roland every night about his mother's bravery. But one day, a few months before they were sent to this new world, the young boy had asked about the queen's story while cuddling the new monkey toy he had acquired that day. And although Robin didn't know the queen quite well, he had found himself telling his son a tale about a sad queen who had found happiness with a little boy just like Roland.

After this day, he had tried to penetrate the walls the queen had built around her in order to see again the beautiful soul he had caught a glimpse of when she had been determined to put herself under a sleeping curse.

But the queen always went on the defensive, every time he tried to talk to her, as if she wanted to show him that no matter what he saw in her palace before the protective shield was lifted, she was still the evil queen. Actually, it took a whole new curse erasing their memories of the past year for Regina to let him in.

He couldn't explain why but seeing and hearing Elsa had reminding him of the way Regina used to behave towards him during the time they spent together in the enchanted forest. He refused to admit it at that time but Regina had found his weaknesses as if he was an open book and Elsa apparently had the same ability.

But still, he didn't understand why the young woman would take his relationship with Regina to heart. Surely, she had grown fond of her host, just like his own son had and like he had, in some way. But why was she suddenly so concerned about them? And anyway, who was she? He had never seen the girl before his encounter with her in the forest when he was arguing with Regina on the morning after Marian's return and it was clear she lied about her archery skills or she would have been unable to survive in the woods between their arrival in the town and her encounter with Regina and he.

She had pretended his actions would have consequences he didn't expected, as if it was life threatening.

All of these, along with the fact she appeared capable to control her magic didn't make any sense.

He had to find the truth about her, and soon. Because if she wasn't the young girl incapable of controlling her powers she pretended to be, Regina, his Regina could be in danger.

However, although Elsa's words had raised many questions, she had brought into focus something he had been unable until now to admit to himself: staying with Marian and pretending he didn't have feelings for Regina didn't made him a man of honor, it made him a coward.

And a coward he couldn't stay.

* * *

><p>A bit short but Outlaw Queen is slowly coming back... Thanks for the reviews and keep the OQ faith!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

I decided to update more often from now on, as college and OUAT SEASON 4 are approaching. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Storybrooke –just after Robin and Elsa's archery lesson - <em>October 1<em>_st__ 2014_

She had let anger take control.

Elsa wasn't proud of it and now, there was no way Robin would speak to her, let alone allow her to approach Roland. Worse, he could become very suspicious of her and could decide to talk to Regina about it.

"At least they would talk" she thought, more desperate than hopeful.

She was still supposed to be a fearful young woman unable to control her icing powers and she had occasionally use her magic around the town randomly, although making sure no one would get hurt, so that the inhabitants of Storybrooke would believe in her story. Oh that they did. Unfortunately, it had led people to be wary of her and she essentially spent her time with Henry and Regina, occasionally meeting with the Charmings who were keeping the little Neal away from her, something she could understand after what happened with Zelena.

As she was walking at the edge of the forest, she suddenly heard the sound of the rustling of leaves besides her. Anxious, she took a step backwards, wondering if it could be the sign of some wild animal's presence (Ruby was already able to control her transfiguration at that time, right?!).

However, as she waited for a wild beast to emerge, something she had not expected at all happened.

The rustling of the leaves soon became a high-pitched, deafening noise which forced her to cover her ears. But as she was trying to understand what this meant, she saw one hooded body appearing out of thin air and just had time to take one another step backwards to avoid being crushed by it.

Stunned, she found herself frozen to her feet, unable to move towards the body … from which she could now hear something like a growling.

"Ouch! I think my head is going to explode. But I made it!

Elsa's heart suddenly melted and she suddenly realized how much she had missed her. Much more than she thought she would, to be honest.

"Anna?! She shouted, louder than she intended.

Before she could say any more words, she was met by two arms wrapping around her body and red braids tickling her cheeks.

"Elsa, I missed you! We all missed you! It's wonderful you were the first one to welcome me here. Did you know I was coming to help you? You know with the magic and all…"

Elsa could feel the broad smile her sister was wearing while speaking and felt a wide smile spreading on her face.

"I missed you to Elsa".

She heard Anna chuckled and she joined her.

"Yes, really. But no, I didn't know. By the way, why are you here? I thought I made it clear this had to be my journey".

Anna moved away from her sister, rolled her eyes.

"There you're back."

Elsa sighed. "Anna you know I just care for you, right?"

Anna looked back to her sister with determined eyes.

"Yes but you forgot that, while you're the oldest – apart from Henry and Roland- I'll be affected to the same extent than you if you fail". She pouted, something which had always reminded Elsa of their mother.

"I suppose you're right… and I must admit I might need you. I actually just argued with our father. Well, he's not our father, he is.."

What was he exactly, she thought. Their father in the past? Another version of their father in another timeline? This was starting to give her a headache.

"He is different, that's all. Still the same man but he went back to Marian, you see. Just like Papa had say he would probably do. I understand that he and mum were only beginning their relationship at that moment but still… it pains me."

Her sister stared at her, tears glistening in her eyes but Anna sighed and maintained her composure. She had always been the bravest when facing difficulties, Elsa thought.

"Come on, Elsa. Let's go somewhere else. I want to hear it all".

They left the forest, arm in arm, Anna examining her new surroundings.

A few minutes later, unknown to them, there was another deafening noise.


	13. Chapter 12

_Storybrooke – October 1__st__ 2014_

The moment her feet touch the floor, the surrounding trees start to lose their leaves and the grass start to freeze.

Finally she was there. And her henchmen were on their way.

Elsa would finally pay for what she did to her and would get what she deserved: she would never come into existence.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago in Arendelle – 2036<em>

_In the middle of the night, the snow queen was awoken by the sound of rushing feet above her._

_Elsa, the new queen of Arendelle, – though she would never acknowledge her as her queen – had decided to imprison her in a cell built in the largest crevasse in Arendelle kingdom, as if being defeated by a twenty-one years old girl wasn't enough. Surely, the idea came from the queen's mother. This insufferable mother always had a penchant for sadism and to use a glacier against a person who controlled ice and snow was definitely humiliating._

_The witch straightened herself and tried to hear the discussion between her guard and the panting man who had joined him._

_"Her royal highness princess Anna is about to leave. She says that she has to join her sister. Her parents disagree with her but you know her, as stubborn as her sister."_

_The guard laughed. "Actually I think they inherited that from their Mother."_

_"Hold your tongue you idiot, Queen Regina isn't evil anymore but that doesn't mean she will let you go with this kind of remarks and without her and her majesty, we would still be plunged into the eternal winter. By the way, she asked me to check on the prisoner."_

_"It's the middle of the night. She's sleeping. I still don't understand why her majesty had to leave through this time portal. What if she never makes it alive? We would be left with no sovereign!"_

_"That's the point Patsy. From what I gathered, they realized someone changed to past and she had to go back to make sure of her birth. Because if she's not born, then there is no way the prophecy can be fulfilled"._

_"You mean… the snow queen would still rule the kingdom?"_

_"There's no way to be certain but I'm afraid the answer is yes. That's why Princess Anna wants to leave too."_

_"When is she leaving? Tonight?"_

_"No, they have to assemble everything they need for the portal. They might have discovered that a person born from true love is the key to create a portal but it's not enough. She's leaving in three days."_

_The witch went back to her couch and a smirk appeared on her face. She had heard enough._

_In three days, she would be ready, no matter what. In three days, she would create her own happy ending._

* * *

><p>Storybrooke - <em>Three weeks later, October 20<em>_th __2014_

The weather worsened days after days. The town was now completely covered by snow, forcing people to use snow chains every time they needed to go out. Actually, the weather was so terrible that most of the inhabitants of Storybrooke decided to stay at their houses, leaving only to purchase some supplies. Costumers of Granny's dinner were now rare and getting rarer, apart from the merry men who had found shelter in the few rooms Granny could offer. For all of the reasons, the majority of the town became upset with Elsa.

However, the worst was that the main interested party was as clueless as the others were.

After Elsa had inquired after her parents and her kingdom, Anna, Henry and she had decided that the first ought to keep a low profile and Elsa had helped her with her magic to build a shelter for Anna. But it was becoming more and more complicated to use an outdoor cabin and they were worried than she would soon have to ask Granny for a room, and therefore to reveal that not only she hadn't been brought by the first curse but also that she hadn't found a home since the enacting of the second curse –which would raise suspicions.

Regina herself didn't have any explanation for the worsening weather conditions when she knew that Elsa was now almost fully in control of her magic and was under constant surveillance by Henry, the Charmings and she. But that didn't stop the inhabitants from harassing her with complaints and questions they believed only their mayor and Elsa's host could answer to.

Elsa could see the concern growing in her mother's eyes everyday as they would wake up and see that the temperature had dropped even more.

But what worry Elsa the most wasn't the concerning looks. It was something she had rarely if not never seen in Regina's eyes: fear.

What she afraid her people will start to blame her, the woman they had called the evil queen for so many years? Was she afraid for Elsa or for her people? Elsa didn't know.

But she knew one thing: she wasn't the one to blame for this sudden drop in temperature. And she was determined to find the responsible.

Much to Henry's excitement, Elsa had introduced him to his other little sister and her fiancé. Henry had even managed to make them laugh – something which was becoming scarcer everyday for a strange gloom had come with the sudden drop in temperature – by playing the protective brother when he heard his sister was fiancée to a certain Kristoff.

Elsa had been more than relief when Henry had made it clear that he believed her when she said she wasn't responsible for the cold in town and when he had proposed his help, eager to find the villain who was using his sister as a scapegoat.

The recent turn of events had forced them to put an halt to their operation lobster and to Elsa and Anna's delight, Henry had cleverly managed to put his favorite fairy on it without telling her anything about his sisters. They just hoped Tinker Bell's optimism wouldn't be altered by the environmental melancholia.

* * *

><p><strong>To be clear, in the future timeline the Charmings left Arendelle for Storybrooke after the coronation. Anna was the last known person in Arendelle born from true love which makes it impossible for anyone to use another time portal to warn Elsa and Anna about the witch's escape.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome :)!**


	14. Chapter 13

Storybrooke – October 24th 2014

Elsa had been pacing nervously across the mansion's guest room as she tried to figure out the whole situation. The town was frozen, literally.

The worst was that some people started to think of it as a sign of the evil queen's return inside Regina and an attempt to teach Elsa dark magic.

The icing storms, the frost all over the gardens, the sudden gloomy atmosphere…

Surely it couldn't be… No, that was impossible.

The snow witch couldn't be back, Elsa had made sure she wouldn't be able to hurt people anymore.

At least she hoped so.

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke, May 2035<em>

_Elsa has finally managed to tidy all of her things into her bedroom and is going downstairs when she heard the clicking sound of the entrance door opening._

_"Elsa, you're back! Hope you had time to party after your finals… But not too much, okay?"_

_Elsa feels Roland's arms wrapping around her shoulders._

_Elsa grins. "Really, you're the one warning me about hangovers?"_

_She laughs, remembering that time when he had almost hurt himself during one of their archery sessions, trying to pretend that he was completely fine, him who was usually the best archer of all of Robin's children, Henry included. Although Roland took it lightly at the moment, their parents' reaction had definitely convinced Roland to be reasonable in the future._

_Roland pouts. "Ah ah ah. I was just trying to be a nice big brother and this is how you thank me"._

_"Oh come on, Roland. Let's go to Any Given Sundae. You'll forgive me if ice cream is on me, will you?"_

_Roland's eyes light up at the mention of ice cream and Elsa giggles, catching a glimpse of what her brother might have looked like when he was a child._

_She is put out of her thoughts by the sound of Roland's rushing footsteps and of the door reopening._

_"Let's go Elsa, I already know… Err Hello, can I help you?"_

_Roland's voice has passed from overexcitement to suspicion._

_Elsa frowns and joins him at the door, surprised to see an old man she has never seen before, and judging by Roland's face, neither has he. Strangers are not common in the town of Storybrooke._

_"I'm looking for Robin Hood's daughter. Is she here?"_

_The man is bundled up in a big fur coat, something quite inadequate for Maine in this season. He must come from a very cold country, Elsa thinks._

_"Who's asking?" she asks, distrust appearing clearly on her face._

_The stranger smiles, opening his mouth but he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind Roland and Elsa._

_"Pabbie?!"_

_Roland and Elsa turn back with widen eyes, not sure if they are more stunned by their father's tone of surprise, usually so calm, or by the fact that he knows the man._

_"I'm happy that you remember me your highness. The last time I saw you, you were only a teenager"._

_For a second, Robin's children don't react, used to hear from time to time people calling their mother "Your Majesty" or "Queen Regina". But no one has ever used a royal title to address to Robin._

_"Your highness? Papa, what's going on? Who's that man?" Elsa hears Roland say._

_Robin seems lost in thoughts, trying to proceed what was in front of him: an old acquaintance he thought he would never see again and two of his children, sending him dazed looks._

_Robin sighs._

_"Pabbie, come in. My wife will be here in a minute with my other children. I think I owe my family an explanation."_

_All the Locksleys are on the couch, looking at Robin and the stranger, puzzled looks on their face. The only one who seems to understand the situation apart from Robin and the old man is Regina but even her is intrigued by the newcomer and keeps sending him glances while holding her husband's hand._

_Robin looks at his wife who gives him a reassuring look. He turns towards his children, clearing his throat._

_"Have you ever wondered where the name "Locksley" came from?"_

_Feeling that his children are not in the mood for a questions & answers, he continues._

_"Surely, it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm good at lock pick. This is a disambiguation from 'lochs', the immense lakes that you can find near the Sherwood Forest but also in my native land. I took this name as a reminder of Arendelle, the kingdom where I was raised."_

_"Which is apparently your kingdom from what I gather" Elsa interrupts him, a bit bitter._

_A simultaneous "Shhh " coming from Anna, Henry and Roland is the only answer she's met with._

_"It was my grand-father's." Robin says._

_"He ruled Arendelle until I was 14. Arrendelle was my home. But one day, a young woman arrived. She was a powerful witch, eager to find a place where she could use her icing powers whenever she wanted. Day after day, she grew more powerful. My grand-father sent men after her and my father led the way. But the witch and the monsters accompanying her outnumbered them and well... The king sent me away with my mother but the witch found us. She was determined to kill all of the king's descendants, you see. But my mother tricked her. She sacrificed herself for me by using a carriage the witch thought I was into while I was taken to a shelter house. We were about to get caught so Pabbie here, who possessed some magic beans, used one to get me to another land, the enchanted forest. I've been mistrustful towards magic ever since"._

_He looks lovingly at Regina and adds. "Well, until I got to know you. I landed in the middle of the Sherwood Forest and I took shelter inside and became known as Robin Hood"._

_He tenses, preparing himself to hear all kinds of questions._

_"But I don't understand, Papa, why didn't say anything? Why did you stay quiet about all these?" Anna mutters._

_"Oh believe me, it hasn't been always easy. Especially when your mom used to suggest my people bathed in the river and used pine cones for money"._

_He laughs and puts his right hand on Regina's cheek which was becoming dark red. He looks down and drops his hand, becoming serious again. "I just thought my past was behind me. That there was no use mentioning it when it would just bring bad memories. The only people who knew about my past until now were your mother and Little John"._

_Henry glances curiously at Pabbie and asks. "So, what happened after?"_

_Everyone turns towards Pabbie, including Robin._

_"Well… the witch is the most powerful sorceress I've ever seen. She overthrew your grandfather and she has used the monsters who serve her ever since. She turned Arendelle into a desert of ice and snow"._

_Regina intervenes. "Wait, this witch… I understand that she was young when she arrived in Arendelle. But with the curse and all… this must have happened more than fifty years ago. And she's still in charge?"_

_Pabbie nods. "Fifty-tree years ago to be precise. I suppose she's an old woman now, just like me. But she's obsessed with eternal youth, you see. She uses her creatures to slow down the aging but, from what I've heard, it's becoming more and more difficult for her to do so and that drives her crazy"._

_"But …Do you know how she does that? I mean, no one has been able to stay young forever except in Neverland. Well, apart from the Dark one but that's a curse in itself"._

_"I'm not sure… but I've heard rumors" Pabbie whispered, as if he was scared to talk about that. "More and more young people have been disappearing, without a trace. People believe she takes them into her castle and … and she asks her creatures to suck up the life inside of them. And then, give it to her. I don't know if it's true though. I mean, just the thought of such creatures makes me sick"._

_Regina frowned, apparently trying to process something._

_"These creatures, do you remember what they look like?"_

_"Oh yes, they are everywhere. Black hooded figures wandering around the kingdom. And everywhere they pass, the frost follows them and all the beauty in Mother Nature fades away. No one has ever been reckless enough to approach one though. But I know that they are able to fly"._

_"Wraiths. That's what these creatures are. But they're not supposed to chase multiples victims. The victim has to be marked". She bites her lip, recalling this time when one of them had almost suck her soul._

_"What if the witch brings the young people in her castle, marked them and then, they… they remove their souls?" Elsa intervenes. "But how can she use them to stay young, I don't -"_

_Regina interrupts her. "Better if not know how she does, sweetie". The kind of things some people are willing to use to achieve eternal youth would surprise you"._

_Elsa nods, confusion appearing on her face. "So… how comes you didn't use the beans to get to us before? Surely if you come here now, it's because you need our help"._

_The old man grins "I see that you can't keep Robin's first daughter waiting"._

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke, October 24th<em>

"One way or another, the witch had found a way to pass through the time portal" Elsa thought.

She ran towards the door, determined to alert her sister and more convinced at every step she took than her worst enemy had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>So here comes the big explanation :). I hope you like this chapter and the tiny bit of OutlawQueen fluff in there. I think we'll all need it when watching the first episodes of season 4!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! So great once news this week-end! First of all, I'm going to see Lana again next year! I'm so excited, I hope we have a great season 4 so that we can ask her some questions about it . Speaking of which, Once is back in 1 week and 1 hour (Well it's 11pm where I live but let's say it's almost Sunday ahah)!

* * *

><p>Storybrooke - <em>October 24th 2014<em>

Elsa was about to go downstairs when she heard voices. She instantly recognized them as Robins and Reginas. They were arguing but they kept their voices down.

"Shh... She's in the guest room. I don't know... I feel like I can trust her. I don't know why she reacted that way with you. We ... I never talk with her about us." Whispered Regina.

"Well she seemed really angry. I'm not saying it wasn't legitimate but I find it odd that she's so invested in it. And then there are the confused statements and all this snow. I'm scared for you Regina."

She sneered. "In case you didn't notice I don't need you to protect me. I have my magic, thank you very much. It's your wife you should care about."

He sighed "you know that's not what I meant Regina. And... I do believe that Elsa came to find me for the right reasons. I've not been honorable Regina, I realize that now. But please listen to me when I say that you have to consider that Elsa is responsible for the snow and the frost."

"If she is, she doesn't do it on purpose."

"I thought you taught her how my to control her magic."

"I did." She sighed. "I just don't understand … why would she freeze the entire town?"

"She's confusing, I told you. She might not be the person we believe she is. I know you want to believe her and I want it to, I really do. But we cannot deny that she's having a strange behavior and we know that she has icing powers."

"I know... And I don't want to put Henry's life at risk... But what if you're wrong? What if everyone in the town is wrong and she's innocent? Let me talk to her. Maybe she can offer me some insight on this situation."

"Regina you may not need my arrows to protect yourself but she has magic. I'm not letting you talk to her alone. I care for you Regina. I do."

Regina opened her mouth to reply but she shut it when she heard the sound of steps in the staircase".

"I need to talk to you". Elsa said. "There is something you should know."

"Firstly, you need to know that I'm not responsible for freezing the town. Secondly, I think I know who has been doing this. She's a powerful witch."

She took a glimpse at her father knowing that her next words would make him react.

"She's the Snow Queen."

As expected, Robin gasped, which surprised Regina who had never heard of such a queen.

"How do you know her? She's not even from the enchanted forest! Who are you exactly?"

Regina frowned. "Do you know this Queen, Robin?"

"Yes but she's everything but a real queen. From what I know, Elsa could be her." He answered, still staring at Elsa.

"I could be her?!" shouted Elsa in disbelief. "So because I know who she is, it's me, right? Please, just listen to me, give me a chance!"

Regina and Robin looked at each other in understanding. Both of them nodded in silence agreement.

"Okay Elsa, explain yourself."

Elsa looked down trying to find the way to tell them about their story without revealing who she was. She thought about the moment she had learnt her role according to Pabbie's prophecy.

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke May 2035<em>

"_About that, what do you want from me?" Elsa says in a wary tone. She has just learned that he has saved her father as a boy from a certain death. But still, she can't help feeling a bit uncomfortable under Pabbie's stare._

"_Oh I want nothing from you, Princess. But the prophecy does."_

_Elsa sighs, already tired of Pabbie's solemn tone. Apparently she has inherited that from her mother since Regina presses him to continue in an annoyed voice._

"_According to the prophecy, the only person capable of defeating the Snow Witch will be the first granddaughter of the overturned sovereign. Second in line to succeed her grandfather, she will become the next Queen of Arendelle and she will restore the peace and the prosperity of the kingdom."_

_Everyone's eyes widen, Robin himself learning what it means for his daughter._

"_And I suppose my father doesn't have a hidden brother or sister with a daughter?" Elsa says, trying to sound detached but unable to prevent her voice from shuddering._

"_No Elsa. You're the only one who can help the people of Arendelle." Pabbie claims. "Your people."_

* * *

><p>Her parents were supposed to stay unaware of the prophecy until Pabbie's arrival in the town. But she also knew that Robin had told Regina about his origins before that. And maybe she could find a way to take care of the witch without telling them about their daughter's role according to the prophecy? Suddenly, an idea came to her mind.<p>

"You don't trust me Robin I understand. It's true that I haven't been completely honest with you and I'm sorry. I was in the enchanted forest before the curse but I'm from another kingdom.

"Arendelle." Robin whispered, lost in his thoughts.

"Yes. I encountered the witch. She has icing powers just like me. We fought but I was unable to defeat her. I was forced to flee. She's probably trying to have me blame for all this frost but I swear it's not me. She has to be stopped."

Regina bit her lips.

"Elsa Robin might know who you're talking about but I've never heard of a Snow Queen capable of using magic…"

Elsa stared at her mother, speechless. She had expected her father to argue but she always thought her mother would believe her.

She swallowed and finally found the ability to speak.

"Regina…"

"I've offered you a place to stay Elsa. I tried to teach you everything I could to help you control your magic and now I learn that you're not from the enchanted forest, that you hid all these things from me…I trusted you Elsa. I don't know why but I did. And apparently I shouldn't have." Regina said sharply.

"Please believe me…" Elsa begged

"And then there is this whole thing about you talking about me with Robin. I don't remember telling you anything about … this. I'm sorry Elsa but as long as I don't see this witch in front of me, I can't trust you anymore."

"But…"

"Elsa". Robin said in a soft but final voice. "If you want us to believe you, accept to be kept under surveillance."

Elsa thought about her sister waiting for her. She couldn't let her alone. She had to tell her about the witch. And she couldn't put Henry's life at risk by telling him to go see Anna, not when he ignored everything about this new enemy.

"I can't, I have… I can't."

"Then sorry Elsa but you leave us no choice." Regina said. I can't let you alone with Henry and I have to protect Storybrooke's citizens. We have to bring you to the police station and –"

"I'll prove it to you."

Elsa disappeared into a blue smoke before her parents had time to do anything.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I hope you're having a great week! I'm very busy with college so I'm glad I wrote most of these chapters in advance, I'll try to post the next one just before ouat premiere! This story won't be very long so two chapters + 1 episode left and it will be the end. (SPOILER: If you have seen the 1st 7 minutes, I think we all need some OQ moments right now... END OF SPOILER). Enjoy :)!**

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke, October 24th 2014<em>

Elsa appeared at the edge of the forest. She just needed some air. She wanted to understand what had just happened with her "future" parents. The forest had always been a place where she could find peace and comfort, where she could stay alone for a few hours and think.

But she was pulled out from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She turned quickly and saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

Elsa stood and stared at the woman coming in front of her.

"Emma."

Emma nodded, taking a hesitant step closer to Elsa.

"So… you're the girl Regina is helping? My parents told me about you. The charmings."

And to hear Emma talked about her parents, when she had actually threatened Elsa's own existence through her actions in the past, it was just too much.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay alone for a while" Elsa told Emma in a cold tone.

Emma frowned, confused.

"Hmm… actually I don't think you should stay alone. I mean, alone in the woods. It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous for me or for everyone else?"

"You tell me." Emma answered in a more authoritative voice.

Elsa sneered. "Did you talk to Regina?"

Emma took another step toward Elsa. "No. Why?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. She doesn't want to see you since you foolishly changed the past and destroyed her happy ending."

Hurt and confusion appeared on Emma's face but it was soon followed by anger.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" She shouted.

"On the contrary, I have every right! You think what you did was great, congratulations you saved an innocent! Well my dear, "good intentions do not excuse wrong choices". What if what you've done has terrible consequences? "

Emma seemed quite taken aback by Elsa's statement but she was having none of it.

"First of all, this is none of your business-"

"What if it is?"

Emma looked more and more confused and Elsa knew she couldn't understand what Elsa meant. She knew she was being unfair. But at the moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was that everyone she loved and the inhabitants of her own kingdom would be affected by her absence.

"What do you mean?" Emma said, her voice softer than before.

Elsa bit her lips. She refused to change the past just like Emma had done. Emma ought to stay unaware of her mission, even if a part of Elsa wanted to see pain in Emma's eyes when she would learn about the consequences of her actions, she held her tongue.

"Well the drop in temperature started when you came back. I'd say changing the past in disturbing the universe."

Emma scoffed "We started hearing about a girl with icing powers at the very same time."

Elsa turned back and started walking deeper in the forest.

"What are you doing?" shouted Emma, reaching Elsa

"Showing you who I believe is really responsible for freezing the town."

They both walked in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke, same day - Regina's mansion<em>

Regina sighed, pondering what had just happened.

"I really didn't want this… She looked so distraught Robin. What if we're wrong? What if she had the best intentions from the beginning?"

Robin took Regina's hand which made her jump but she didn't step back. This day had been already full of rejections to add another one.

"Maybe Regina. But then why did she leave like that? Why did she refuse to come with us?"

"Honestly, chances are high that I would have done that too. I would never let anyone put me in a cell if I can use my magic."

Robin looked down and smiled.

"You know, she reminds me of you sometimes."

Regina frowned. "And when did you notice that? When she snapped at you?"

Robin chuckled, not affected by Regina's harsh tone and looked into Regina's eyes.

"Well… yes but in a good way. I mean she's determined and passionate, just like you. I might not have talked to her a lot but I felt that".

Regina tried a small smile. "That's funny. She actually reminds me of you."

In answer to Robin's curious look, she added. "She really cares about others, even when she doesn't really know them."

Regina sighed. "I should have known Robin. She was probably just worried about me when she talked to you. Henry must have told her about us. It was none of her business but she probably didn't mean any harm. I should go and try to find her."

She turned towards the entrance door but Robin took her hand. She turned to face him.

Robin nodded. "I'm coming with you. I feel like we must give her the benefit of the doubt."

Just as they were about to open the door, Henry entered, his eyes briefly widening at the sight of his mother and Robin together.

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke Forest <em>

Elsa had decided to look for the witch there because, although Storybrooke trees were very different than those from Arendelle, she thought it could remind the witch of her former kingdom and most of all, it was vast enough to hide someone who didn't want to be found.

They wandered there for a long time, Emma asking questions and expressing concerned along the way but Elsa asked her to stay silent.

Realizing that the witch wasn't eager to show herself, Elsa decided to act.

"I know you're there Gerda. Show yourself! If you think I'm going to let you freeze this town and blame me, you can't be more wrong". Elsa shouted, trying to be as solemn as a queen could be.

Silence.

"I told everyone about you. They're coming for you. Surrender and maybe I'll merciful."

Someone sneered not far away. The sneer intensified until it became a frantic laugh. Suddenly, the tree next to Emma –which had miraculously stayed untouched – lost its leaves and contorted.

"They are coming for me? Hum… I don't think so."

The witch appeared just in front of Elsa, letting a white trail of snow behind her. She was wearing her coat and hat made of snow, just like when Elsa had met her. It was as if nothing had happened since then, like if every life lost in the battle against her had been taken for nothing.

"Who are you?" Emma managed to ask, although her voice was slightly shaking. She had slayed a dragon, wrestled with lost boys but she was impressed by the appearance of the woman in front of her. And not in a good way.

The witch gave a faint scowl and looked right into Elsa's eyes.

"Oh I see you brought some guest, Elsa. You forgot that I was there when you arrived in Arendelle. I know everything about you and your sickening family… If they believed you, they would be at your side right now."

The witch pulled a face while Emma looked from her to Elsa as she was trying to comprehend the situation. She had never seen this woman and she had just met Elsa. But the both of them seemed to know each other quite well.

"Mummy and Papa would be there to protect their sweetheart…. Oh but … They don't know who you are here… You're not even conceived… How sad it is".

Emma gasped as she stared at Elsa, looking for explanations. Elsa briefly looked down and swallowed but she was determined to keep her composure.

"I may not exist at this period of time but that won't prevent me to send you right where you belong. My family won't let you do any harm to the people of Storybrooke. You won't be able to establish a new dictatorship like in Arendelle."

"Oh but I have no interest in that my dear. I'm just here to make sure that you will never exist. I've been in town Elsa. You may not have seen me but I know that everyone is starting to blame you, Elsa. You're wasting precious time and soon you'll just disappear without a trace and I will rule Arendelle until the end of time."

"Elsa, what the hell is she -?" Emma started but the former interrupted her.

"I will never let you do that, I'm going to show everyone who you truly are."

"Oh really? Starting with this one?" The witch asked, lifting her chin towards Emma.

"Well, I never thought you would befriend her. From what I heard, she's the one responsible for your parents' break up.

Emma's eyes widened and Elsa finally made eye contact with her. She saw the pain she had wanted to see a few minutes before but she realized it broke her heart. She wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed watching people suffering.

She vaguely heard the witch's cruel laugh.

"Let see if your magic is not rusty."

Elsa barely had time to make Emma disappear in a blue smoke before she was knocked to the ground and everything became black.

* * *

><p><em>Regina's Mansion<em>

"Hum... Hello Robin."

"Hey Henry" answered Robin, embarrassed.

Regina tried to diffuse the tension. "Henry, have you seen Elsa? We have to talk to her."

Much to Regina's surprise, Henry's eyes became suddenly alerted.

"Why would you want to talk to her?! The both of you, I mean."

Regina looked suspiciously at Henry. "You, sir, are hiding something. What is it Henry?"

Henry swallowed. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Henry, I'm your mother, don't play this game with me. Did she tell you something?"

"Mom…"

"Henry she's a stranger. I don't want you to become too attached to her. We don't know her. She might not be who she pretends to be. Although I sincerely hope we're wrong."

Henry looked at Regina and Robin, confused.

"Have you talked to her?"

Regina sighed. "We tried but … maybe we went too far. She poofed herself outside the house. I don't know where she is now."

"What did you say?"

Robin and Regina looked at each other, biting her lips.

"I said I didn't trust her anymore and that we had to bring her at the police station. Henry you have to understand –"

"What have you done?! Poor Elsa! Why did you do that?"

"She was saying something about a witch being responsible for the weather. Who is she Robin? You seemed to know who she was talking about."

"She's from another land. A kingdom called Arendelle."

Henry gasped "Wait what? The Snow Queen is here?! We have to find Elsa right now, she's probably already in danger, and Anna too!"

Regina tilted her head. "Who's Anna? And how do you know this queen?"

"No time to explain, I have to find them!" claimed Henry, already turning to leave.

But Regina moved her hand and the door locked herself.

"Henry, you're not leaving this house until you tell me what's going on!"

"I can't! I've promised not to tell you! She'll already have to cast a spell to alter my memories, no need to make this situation even messier. Mom, let me go."

He sighed when he realized his mother would not let him leave that easily.

"You can't hold me in here forever. I'm supposed to go at Emma's tonight. She'll come if I'm not there."

"Maybe but I'm sure she'll also ask you for explanation once I give her the whole speech." Regina stroke Henry's cheek and her voice softened. "Henry, I'm just protecting you. I won't let anything happen to you, you're my only child."

"Well, I will if you let Elsa and Anna down!" Henry shouted.

Regina stared at her son with worrying eyes.

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

Henry took a deep breath.

"This is a very very bad idea. I shouldn't be the one telling you that.."

"Telling me what Henry? Who is Elsa? Where does she come from?"

"It's not "where". It's "when". Anna and she are not supposed to be in that time frame."

"You mean… they're from the past? They crossed the portal with Emma, Hook and Marian?"

"No… Well I don't know how Elsa arrived here but they're from the future. She made me swear not to tell you. You'll have to forget."

"From the future?!" Robin said, eyes widening.

Regina and Robin exchanged glances, the both of them trying to swallow the information. Elsa's confusion and embarrassment, her arrival just after Marian's return, her magic, the archery skills… All of these added to her recent vehemence when it came to Robin's attitude towards Regina. Surely, she couldn't be…

"Henry, why are they here?" Regina asked in a hoarse voice.

"I think you understood why they're here."

"Elsa's our daughter? Are they… the both of them? Added a confused Robin.

Henry nodded. "Apparently, a glamour spell was highly necessary to hide that fact. I don't know what she told you but we have to find them. The Snow Queen is even worst that what I imagined. They might be in great danger. "

Regina frowned, anger mixing with worry in her eyes.

"This witch doesn't know who she's dealing with."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think about it please :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

**_Penultimate chapter in honor of OUAT Premier day!_**

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke, 2035<em>

"_I have to go with Pabbie."_

"_Let's discuss about that before rushing to fight this witch Elsa. You can't leave for Arendelle. Not right now at least." Regina declares_

"_Why? You heard this man… This is something only I can do. »_

"_Sweetheart, you can't be driven by fate or by a prophecy or whatever."_

"_What do you mean, Mom?"_

"_What I mean is that you should take a deep breath. You have every right to be scared."_

"_I'm not scared."_

_Regina lifts an eyebrow which makes Elsa chuckle._

"_Don't you dare repeating that to your father but clearly, you get your stubbornness from me." Regina sighed. "I'm not saying this man is wrong. Maybe, you're the only one who can do that. But if there is one thing I know about destiny is that it never occurs as you expected. You can choose your path, Elsa. If you go there, it has to be your choice, not something you believe you can't control. So I'm asking you: do you want to go with this man and do you think you're ready to make this?"_

_Elsa swallows and took a few seconds to answer. "I think I am. I know I didn't practice magic lately but… with a little help from you and Emma, I can do it."_

"_You heard your father, this witch has been ruling Arendelle for half a century. This won't be easy. You will need all the help you can get. We're not leaving Storybrooke until we learn more about her. Maybe Gold knows something of value about her."_

"_We?"_

"_If you think we would let you face this alone, you're clearly mistaken."_

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle, a few months later, 2036<em>

"_This blizzard is too strong, we have to go back to the ship" Charming says, though his voice looks like a whisper with this wind._

"_We can't! We have been walking for days! We'll probably get lost if we try to go back with this weather. We have to find a new shelter and wait for the storm to calm down!" Regina yells._

"_Are we all here? I can't see any of you" Hook intervenes._

_They hear Pabbie, Emma, Snow, Neal, Henry and Roland but no trace of Anna and Elsa. It's like they just disappeared._

"_We have to try to find them! What if they are caught by the witch or one of these hideous creatures?"_

"_I'm sure they won't let themselves get caught Robin! We can't move any further. We have to build a shelter or we're going to freeze to death and that won't be of any help for them!"_

_Snow is always so optimistic but this time, the Locksleys have to admit she's right. They can't move when their feet are nearly frozen by the thick snow and their eyes don't see anything._

* * *

><p>"<em>Elsa, where are the others?!"<em>

"_It appears we were split up by the storm! Come on Anna, we should move or we're going to be frozen!"_

"_Are you sure we shouldn't wait for them?"_

"_Let's find this fortress and then we can hide and wait for them!"_

_It's better to answer this to her sister. Her mother and Emma will probably want to use their own magic against the witch. Elsa can't tell her that she won't let anyone but her risk their life. She wants to take the witch by surprise and waiting for them might only higher the risk to be detected by the witch's henchmen._

_Somehow, after a couple of hours, they find the fortress and they manage to get to the throne room. But the witch must have heard of their arrival as railings instantly fall behind them as soon as they enter._

_The battle is not easy and Elsa has to protect her sister who is trying to distract the witch. But Elsa remembers her loves ones, about the group who decided to follow her to help her get through this. She also thinks about all the people who suffered because of the witch, including her father's family. She just wants to protect them and somehow, she finds the strength in herself to freeze the witch. She doesn't kill her but she makes sure that she stays inert until the others arrive, manage to give her a potion which makes her powerless and put her in a temporary cell._

_Her family makes Elsa promise to wait for them next time she's in danger, though they all hope that it's the last time they are unwillingly separated. Unfortunately, only a couple of weeks later, Elsa's coronation takes place and she has to leave her family to make sure their timeline stays intact._

* * *

><p>Storybrooke, October 24th 2014<p>

Purple smoke appeared in the middle of the forest, in front of the small cabin Anna had managed to settle in, with Henry and Elsa's help. Anna instantly recognized her mother's magic and smiled at the idea of finally meeting her in this timeframe. However, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here, when she wasn't even supposed to know about her existence. She was ever more dumbstruck when she noticed the 2 people at her mother's side, Henry and her father.

"Henry, what's the -?" she started but was quickly interrupted by a frantic Regina.

"No time to explain. Have you seen Elsa?"

"Not since yesterday. What's happening?!"

Regina bit her lips and put a hand on Anna's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Anna. I wish we had more time to talk but right now, we have to find your sister. She told us the snow witch was responsible for freezing Storybrooke but we doubted her. She said she would prove it to us and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We thought she might have come to warn you."

Anna nodded, looking down. "She's so stubborn, I'm not sure she would have tried to find me. She probably decided to find the witch all by herself."

Suddenly, they heard a thud not so far away from where they were. They run through the dark woods and rushed to the clearing from where the noise had come from.

Emma was standing there, looking confused. It seemed like she was about to run in one direction but she caught a glimpse of Henry running toward her. She noticed Regina and Robin behind him and she swallowed hard, remembering the words she had just heard from the witch's mouth. She already felt guilty for destroying their happy ending but now, she couldn't help but think about the girl who would never come to life because of her actions.

Another girl was following them. As she came closer, Emma instantly recognized the familiar shape and color of the girl's eyes. Big and Whisky-Brown. Just like Regina's. This was definitely a big mess. And she was responsible.

The latter's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Emma, can you at least answer me?! Have you seen Elsa? We think she might be in the woods but we can't find her anywhere."

Emma turned toward the brunette and saw worry, pain but also anger. She wondered if it was directed towards her. She nodded.

"Yes, I've seen her. I was with her just a minute ago. But she used her magic and sent me here just as she was about to wrestle with … there was another woman. I think she's responsible for the snow. She was wearing clothes covered with snow, it-"

"Where was it?" Robin asked in a hurry.

"I'm pretty sure we were near the wishing well when it happened."

"Then let's go there."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Regina, I-"

"I know. Henry just told us. Let's rescue Elsa, shall we? Your magic might be helpful for once."

Regina used her magic to bring all of them near the wishing well and they started to shout Elsa's name.

They were met by silence but as they moved, they finally saw a stunned Elsa on the ground. They sighed of relief when they saw she was alive and Robin helped her get to her feet, while she was trying to speak incoherent words.

As she felt the strong hand of her father on her arm, her frantic look relaxed.

"Calm down Elsa. You're fine. We're all here. We believe you."

"The witch. She was here, just in front of me. I don't know where she went."

"Well, now that she's been discovered she's probably preparing for the big show down. We should go back in town." Regina said. "I'm going to show her the consequences of messing with my family and town. I'm sorry for not believing you Elsa, I really am."

Elsa smiled as the sound of the word "family" in her mother's voice. She would take the time to think about the revelation of her secret later. Now she had to take care of that "snow queen" for good.

"It's alright, you couldn't know. I would have probably reacted the same way that you did. But I have to be the one dealing with the witch. She blindsided me but I'm okay now. I'm going to do it."

"Oh for once in your life Elsa, can you please listen to others?!" Anna burst, startling everyone. "She almost killed you there. The only reason why she didn't is because she's probably more interested in taking over as the new ruler of this city or whatever and also in preventing our birth. We have to do this together, as a family. And I don't want to hear any complaint!"

Elsa stared at her sister.

"Where is the shy, clumsy girl you used to be?"

"She's in holidays. Come on Elsa, we have a witch to take care of."


	18. Chapter 17

**Finally took some time off from college to write the very end of this chapter! I just couldn't bear myself to write anything besides law-related papers. Okay I stop bothering you, here is the last chapter and the epilogue is coming!**

* * *

><p>As soon as they reach the main street, they heard harrowing noises. The witch and the wraiths had decided to show themselves at last.<p>

The witch was laughing and shouting orders to the wraith. They couldn't suck the soul of those who hadn't been marked but almost every Storybrooke inhabitant was oblivious to that fact. This knowledge wouldn't have help anyway since the wraiths were still trying to harm them as much as they could.

A stunned Robin turned toward Elsa.

"Are they –"

"Wraiths? Yes. They are following the witch's orders."

"But how did she manage this? They usually obey to no one." Regina pointed out.

"I don't know. Maybe they like the darkness in her or they enjoy hurting people…"

The witch noticed their presence and scowled at them.

"Oh I'm so delighted! The guests of honor just arrived."

Elsa made a step towards her enemy but she was stopped by Regina who put her behind her.

"Didn't anyone tell you? You don't mess with MY people!"

The witch sneered, which only made Regina angrier. Regina raised her hand to conjure a fireball but the witch was quick and avoided it.

"I may be the Snow Queen. But if you think a fireball will defeat me, you're wasting my time".

Elsa moved from behind Regina, eager to help her mother. After all, Regina wasn't completely able to control her light magic at that time. And god knows light magic was needed to stand a chance against this witch. Regina couldn't defeat the witch without help.

Elsa raised her hand and pushed the witch on the ground. She turned towards Regina and smiled, letting her know that she was at her side.

The witch took advantage of this momentary lapse of attention to stand up. She caught Regina off-guard and sent a stalactite directly in the brunette's heart.

Elsa gasped in fear as she watched her mother fall. As soon as Regina touched the ground, frost spread from her chest to the rest of her body. Elsa heard Robin scream as he tried to rush to Regina's side. However, Robin was pushed backwards by the witch.

Elsa started to panic as she avoided a new stalactite thrown in her way. She faced the witch and magic burst from their hands simultaneously.

Elsa tried to remember the words her mother had used when she had taught her to control her magic. Light magic had always been a part of her but this strong, powerful magic often seemed out of reach, especially when Elsa was upset.

"_Magic isn't about what you see. It's about what you feel."_

Elsa focused all her attention on happy memories and good feeling to help her because she knew she needed her light magic or the witch would freeze her… just like she just froze her mother.

As soon as this thought reached Elsa's brain, the blast of light started to weaken, threatening to disappear at any moment.

Suddenly a wraith passed near her, coming closer and closer to Regina's lifeless body. Elsa saw the wraith's hand reaching for Regina's head but before she could react, Robin threw himself in front of the wraith, protecting Regina.

The wraith stepped back for half a second, taken by surprise by Robin's gesture. However, the wraith recovered quickly and charged Robin who used his bow to counteract.

Fear started to shine in his eyes when he saw his arrow going through the wraith without hurting it at all. The wraith raised his hand towards Robin, eager to achieve what he had tried to do to Regina. All of a sudden, flames appeared near the wraith which turned back to see Anna waving torches towards the beast. Thankfully, the Charmings, who were fighting against another wraith, had managed to give the red-head one of their defensive weapons.

Elsa smiled as she watched her sister rescuing their father. Instinctively, she looked at Regina laying on the ground while Anna and Robin were trying to distract the wraith.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw it. A tiny light was glimmering on Regina's chest, just where the stalactite had struck Regina.

At first, it only looked like a spark but soon, it was spreading through Regina's entire body, wrapping her in a thin layer of light. The frost covering Regina started to melt under the warming light. The witch seemed to notice as well as both Elsa and she lowered their hands, their magic disappearing instantly.

As the frost was melting, the light grew bigger, becoming almost blinding for everyone who was around.

A silence fell on the battlefield as all of the fighters were trying to understand what was happening in front of their very eyes.

Elsa heard the witch mutter "That's impossible." and she thought that, for once, she was as astonished as the witch. While making her way towards the Snow Queen's castle in Arendelle, she had seen many – far too many- frozen bodies and she knew that a lot of her people had lost loved ones, either taken by the witch who sucked their energy or frozen when they had dared to such some resistance.

However, she had never heard of a frozen person coming back to life and she had never seen a light as blinding as the one emitting from Regina's body.

As she stood, staring at Regina, Robin appeared in her range of vision, stroking a hand on Regina's right cheek with the biggest smile Elsa had ever seen on his face. Elsa looked into Robin's eyes and she understood. There was a wide range of emotions shining there: relief, care and most of all love.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Elsa thought, remembering Pabbie's words. She had not really comprehended his words at the time but the implication suddenly struck her.

The bright light gradually faded until Regina's skin tone was back to normal. She wasn't moving though and Robin started to worry.

"Regina, please…" He whispered just above her lips.

Suddenly, Regina's eyes flew open as she gasped to breathe. She looked confused first, her eyes not focusing until they met Robins. For a second, they just stayed like that, each of them lost in the other's eyes, drowning into all the love they could see there.

"Robin…" Regina finally managed to say in a weak voice.

Robin crashed his lips on hers. She responded to his kiss as she felt him smile against her lips. They continued for a few minutes, completely oblivious to the world around them.

However, the witch, who had been stunned at the sight of Robin and Regina, came to her senses and turned towards Elsa.

"How touching… too bad these two are going to see their daughter die today".

Elsa smirked, a new energy spreading in her body. She had seen her parents' reunion, she had stared in disbelief at Robin breaking a curse which would have turned her mother into ice for eternity. Not only she was deeply moved by her parents' love towards one another but she also knew one thing: she will live. And there was no way she would let the witch take her life.

"Hmm… I don't think so".

A blazing and powerful white light emerged from Elsa's hands and struck the witch's chest. She step backed, eyes widening as she started to feel frost on her own body. The ice covered her chest, then her legs and the rest of her body until she was nothing but a statue. As she fell, her body met the ground and it blew to pieces. She was gone. She would never kill or torture anymore.

The wraiths which had been following her orders turned into smoke and disappeared. As if they had never been entirely real on the first place. As if they had been summoned by some sort of dark magic used by the Snow Queen.

Robin helped Regina to get on her feet while Elsa sighed from exhaustion. The rest of the crowd joined them, Marian looking sad but understanding. She had seen the blinding light on Regina's skin caused by Robin's act of true love and could no longer deny the truth. Deep down, she hoped she would find her own happy ending.

"So… I think we have a lot of things to talk about." Robin told Regina. "I'm sorry. I should have…"

A small smile appeared on Regina's face as she interrupted him. "Robin, what you just did… Thank you."

"I love you Regina. I tried to put my feelings aside but I would never let anything happened to you. I will always stand by your side… that is if you want me to, of course."

Regina's smile transformed into this bright smile she only grants to her closest loved ones.

"With all my heart."

They turned towards Henry who was standing a few feet away, surrounded by his future sisters. It looked like he couldn't choose between being very happy and confused by the whole situation, which made Regina chuckled.

"Elsa, Anna, I don't realize how happy I am… we are to meet you. I'm so sorry we blamed you. It wasn't fair and…"

"It's okay Mum. You couldn't know. And honestly, I haven't been in my best behavior either." She turned towards Robin "I shouldn't have talk to you like I did. I was upset and let my anger out. It's no good excuse obviously but I'm sorry."

"You were trying to make me realize I had feelings for your mother. I'm not going to lie, I was confused but … I understand now. It must have been very hard to be in your situation."

"Please Dad, don't give her any excuse." Anna said, shooting her sister an amused side-glance. "I know how mad she can be sometimes! Actually, when she's upset, she's as mad as… as…"

She left her remark hanging in the air and looked suddenly uncomfortable, sending a furtive glance at Regina who didn't miss it and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm you were saying?"

"Nothing, never mind!"

They all laughed and took the direction of Regina's home or, should I say, of their home.

* * *

><p>OutlawQueen is back! Well, we might have to wait a bit longer in the show... hopefully not the whole season but keep the OQ faith! I can't wait to see 4x03, I knew a frozen curse would come somehow but I never thought it would come like this, the writers are still full of surprises! Hope you liked this chapter, please review :)!<p> 


	19. Epilogue

_Storybrooke, November the 4th_

"Are you ready?"

Elsa jumped at the sound of her mother's voice and turned.

"Well, yes I think. I've just found the want I needed to create the time portal".

Regina sighed. "So that's it. You and Anna are leaving us barely two months after I met you".

A small smile formed on Elsa's face. "A part of me wishes I could stay now that you learned who I really was. But I'm also craving to go back to my time, to my family. Well, my whole family is here but you know… I'm talking about my family in the future. Oh this is giving me a headache!"

Regina chuckled. "Nothing is better than time travel to completely mess up your brain".

"I couldn't agree more! By the way, have you finished the forgetting potion? The one you're going to take after you change everyone's memory?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. It's just waiting for you to say goodbye".

Elsa grinned, leaning towards Regina to wrap her in a hug, to which Regina responded willingly.

Elsa took a step forwards and smirked. "You know, something tells me I actually won't really leave Storybrooke".

Regina lifted an eye-brown. "What do you mean?"

Elsa looked down, blushing. "Well I'm not going to discuss that with you but… if my calculations are exact, I'm pretty sure you have "seen" my dad lately. She looked up again, raising a finger towards Regina's belly.

Regina frowned and then gasped at the realization as she unconsciously brought her hand to her stomach.

"Are… are you sure?"

Elsa nodded. "I think so. And, it's difficult to explain but I think she feels my presence too. It's probably better if Anna and I leave now".

She could see that Regina was no longer listening to her, stroking dreamily her belly and she laughed, putting Regina out of her thoughts.

"Are you accompanying us to the town hall ? I wouldn't want to bother you while you're day-dreaming".

Regina looked up at her daughter and smiled. "I'm just thinking how proud I am of what she'll grow up to be. A strong, confident and beautiful woman".

Elsa blushed, putting an arm around her mother's shoulders while reaching for the entrance door lock.

"Apples don't fall far from the tree".

Almost everyone citizen of Storybrooke had entered the town hall when Anna and Elsa made a final goodbye to their parents, as well as to Henry and Roland, who had come with Marian and a man Elsa remembered as someone called Keith. They didn't forget the Charmings and Elsa put a final kiss on Baby Neal's head, something she would never dare confess him once she would be back in her time frame. Well, at least, not for now.

There were many hugs exchanged but Robin and Regina remained strong, smiling at the secret Elsa had just confessed Regina. A secret they knew they would have to forget, so better enjoy it for the moment.

Elsa used the wand Mr Gold had given her before leaving her time frame and a time portal appeared.

Elsa looked at her sister and took her hand. "Ready to go Home?"

"More than ready" Anna responded, a big smile on her face.

And with that, they jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle, 2036<em>

"Ouch, it hurts!" Elsa said while crashing on the floor.

"I think I'll never get used to time travel" Anna growled, putting her hand to her head.

"Well, I don't intend to get used to it!"

"Elsa? Anna? You're back!"

Anna and Elsa looked at their parents running towards them, the pain resulting from the fall instantly forgotten.

"Are you okay? Have you been able to restore everything? The witch, she…"

Elsa could feel a slight panic in her father's voice. She gently squeezed her mother's hand and put an arm to her father's shoulder.

"We're fine. Everyone is fine. The witch has been taken care of. Actually, we have a lot to tell you."

Regina smiled widely. "I can't wait to hear that story".

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the epilogue, thank to all of you for reading this story and for the kind reviews! It's been a pleasure to write it :). <strong>


End file.
